


Not So Strange(r)

by ShadeOps21



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Omegle Sex, Smut, Webcam Sex, i apologise in advance, seriously this is might get steamy, someone help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOps21/pseuds/ShadeOps21
Summary: Two operators from the elite Rainbow Six counter-terrorism group finally find the time for some ‘me time’. Both of them have the same idea, and end up sharing more than said ‘idea’...





	1. Chapter 1

Emmanuelle Pichon sighed as she shut and locked the door to her room in the base barracks. It had been a long day full of nothing but briefing after briefing, with a small ‘think tank’ training exercise to round off the day. To say that the day in its entirety was boring would be the understatement of her career, and that was after admitting to Julien that he had a perfect singing voice when a strangled cat could sing better.

The only saving grace with days like today was that she didn’t feel physically drained when it came time to call it a night. Despite being at her own peak physical condition, the countless training drills, runs through the obstacle course, laps arounds the base, and even missions… they all still somehow managed to drain her enough so that she’d be fast asleep by the time her head hit the pillow.

Not tonight, however. No, tonight she was going to seize the opportunity for some time to herself. And what better way than to have some ‘fun’ with random strangers on the internet. With a barely concealed smile, Emma flopped down onto her bed and opened up her laptop, quickly navigating to her preferred randomised online chat service.

* * *

Technology was a wonderful thing. That’s why she had devoted so much time and study in the area. Devices like her RED Mark III ‘Spectre’ electronics detection device granted Rainbow an additional tactical capability that they didn’t have previously. Systems like the internet allowed data to be shared across the world near-instantaneously.

Websites like the one that Monika Weiss was currently on allowed complete strangers to converse, share stories, or blow off some steam with each other.

One of the downfalls of being in an elite unit like Rainbow or the GSG9 was that her operational tempo was subject to change at the drop of a hat, not to mention the relatively secretive nature of her job in the first place. Unless she looked for companionship within the unit, which was a prospect fraught with all kinds of complications on its own, her options for relationships or even something as simple as a one-night fling were quite limited.

Hence her resorting to services such as these. They filled her needs in a way that regular pornography could not, as it was the connection with someone she was seeking. Not to mention that the strangers she ended up talking with had the tendency to be quite entertaining at times. But while it was fun to discuss the finer points of European Hardstyle with a wannabe DJ, or pick apart the latest episode of the current ‘big thing’ on television, the primary reason for her visiting sites such as these was for release.

The younger men (and handful of women at times) from their late teens to early twenties she’d often encounter were the appealing ones to interact and ‘play’ with, but rarely were able to match her stamina or keep her going long enough for her to finish on her own. The only other downfall was that they either were too pushy or demanding, or just plain creepy. She liked to be teased, to be ‘persuaded’. She wasn’t just going to lay all of her cards bare on the table as soon as she finished saying ‘hello’.

The ones closer to her age were more aware of how the game was played: a question here, a suggestion there, innuendo and allusions sprinkled within their conversation. They were also able to stay the distance, but the tradeoff was their appearance: a lot of hairy men that had let themselves go with time and age, and had the stomach to show for it.

Monika sighed as she clicked ‘Skip’ for what must’ve been the fiftieth time in as many minutes that night, the window going black after encountering yet another rather underwhelming male specimen.

* * *

Emma rubbed her brows in frustration, skipping past yet another poor attempt at getting a girl to strip down for a arbitrary number of points. Sites like this had degraded in the quality of users: nowadays, genuine people like were formed the dwindling minority in a rising sea of bots and desperate men of all ages.

It’s not her fault that she wanted to have a pleasant conversation that just so happened to involved the gradual removal of clothing. It’s not her fault that she likes to build up the anticipation and the innuendo before it all came to a head. It’s not her fault that she is a little more picky with the types of guys she ‘plays’ with.

Certainly not her fault that most of the guys she encounters online all seem to be trying to break the world record for time between saying ‘hello’ and ‘tits or get the fuck out’.

She sighed, rubbing her brows as she waited for the next connection to get through. The camera window for her new partner was slow to load, though once it did, she paused, the mouse cursor almost over the ‘next’ button on the screen.

It seemed for every thousand or so bots, desperate men and ‘games’ she ran across, there was always only one woman online. The odds seemed to be in her favour as she studied the surprisingly high quality feed of a woman dressed in loose fitting pale green clothing; the neck of her top way too wide and conventiantly falling off the shoulder. The camera cut off at her neck, keeping the stranger’s face hidden. Emma couldn’t complain as she had positioned her own camera to do exactly the same.

It was a weird juxtaposition of privacy and anonymity when simultaneously baring all to a complete and total stranger.

Her musings were interrupted when she noticed the message appear in the chat window.

**Stranger: Good evening! You are quite the sight for sore eyes.**

* * *

_You: Good evening! You are quite the sight for sore eyes._

Monika fought the urge to facepalm, disconnect, fold her laptop away and curl into a ball of shame and regret. Finally, she connects with someone that actually looks quite appealing and what does she do? Call upon her ‘inner Elias’ and use a line that made her come across like the very kind of cliche she detests.

Instead, she decided to shift the blame onto the stranger: the very female, very hot stranger. Who could blame her for regressing into what she could call ‘fuckboy’ territory. The young woman (she would have to be young with a figure like that) was easily an eight, maybe a nine in her own books, and her appearance was definitely working in her favour: navy blue tank top with a faded French flag across her torso, short bike shorts that showed plenty and not enough at the same time, and the tresses of slightly wavy brown hair that dangled in a teasing fashion around her neck and over her collar.

**Stranger: Likewise here… it’s refreshing to see something that isn’t a penis on the other screen.**

Okay… attractive and possessing the kind of dry wit that Monika would externally despite but internally craved. She was screwed.

_You: Preaching to the choir here…_

_You: Do you think we’re the only two girls here tonight?_

**Stranger: I think that’s a fairly safe assumption.**

**Stranger: If it is the case, then the rest of the straight male population online is completely out of luck.**

The stranger’s remark drew a laugh out of Monika, and she fought back a smile as she eagerly typed her reply.

_You: Guess we might make the most of see, see how long we can make them suffer._

**Stranger: I like the sound of that. But how do you suppose we do that?**

* * *

_You: I like the sound of that. But how do you suppose we do that?_

Emma bit her lip as she reread her message. It sounded innocent enough, as she had intended, but also had that slight undertone of suggestion that could possibly set the tone for the rest of the evening.

**Stranger: I have a few different ideas…**

_You: Oh, do share…_

**Stranger: Well, we could always do the cliche thing of asking each other questions until the grass grows… or share stories of the best and worst encounters we’ve both had on here… or we could have a little fun…**

Emma’s eyebrows rose up at the thinly veiled attempt at innuendo at the end of the stranger’s little list. Smirking a little, she willingly and deliberately took the bait.

_You: … what kind of fun are we talking about, exactly?_

**Stranger: Ever play Strip Questions?**

Admittedly, the answer was not quite what she was expecting, but also at the same time something she was kind of excited for.

_You: Cannot say I’m familiar with that particular game._

* * *

**Stranger: Cannot say I’m familiar with that particular game.**

Monika smiled mischievously as she leant forward and closer to the webcam, her shirt collar coincidently slipping just that little bit lower than what could be considered ‘accidental’.

_You: It’s quite simple… consider it a blend of the classic ‘Twenty Questions’, with the fun of ‘Strip Poker’. We ask each other questions, and we can pass on any question you like… for the cost of one item of clothing._

**Stranger: That’s quite the cost… but I do have enough to allow me to escape six questions.**

_You: That’s quite the unfair advantage._

**Stranger: Not my fault. If I knew I’d be playing such a game, I’d be wearing a lot less…**

Monika felt herself blush at the stranger’s rather forward admission. She took a slow and steady breath in an attempt to calm down her pounding heart. They hadn’t even started to shed their clothes yet and already the thrill of the chase was getting to her.

_You: At the risk of sounding like the stereotypical teenage boy… what are you wearing, exactly?_

**Stranger: At the risk of coming across like a cliche teenage girl… wouldn’t you like to know…**

**Stranger: You can already see the tank and shorts…**

_You: Uh huh…_

**Stranger: … then there are the bra and panties, par for the course.**

_You: That’s four._

**Stranger: Yep. I also have a pair of socks on.**

* * *

_You: Yep. I also have a pair of socks on._

Emma bit her lip and her best not to laugh as she watched the shoulders of her chat partner sink in visible disappointment.

**Stranger: Socks.**

The single word response pushed her over the edge, and she sat up with a hand covering her mouth as she laughed quietly to herself.

_You: Uh huh! One on each foot. A pair of nice warm thigh-highs too._

Emma shifted the laptop over and brought her black sock-covered legs into frame, proving it to her partner as she kept them visible for a few seconds, before returning them and the laptop to their earlier places. Smirking to herself, she quickly typed up an addition to her earlier response.

_You: And I can guarantee you, they’re a lot of fun to pull off…_

**Stranger: No chance I can convince you to level the playing field?**

_You: Depends… how do you want to make it so?_

**Stranger: I’m quite comfortable here in bed, so I don’t really want to get back out to put more clothes on…**

_You: And this is the part where you try to convince me to take some of my clothes off?_

**Stranger: Hey, you’re the one that said it, not me.**

_You: You’re lucky you’re good looking and a charming talker…_

Emma fought back a blush at her rather truthful response. The combination of flirty conversation and the attractive girl on the other screen had her completely hooked.

_You: So how many pieces am I taking off?_

She bit her lip in anticipation, waiting for her new friend’s response as her eyes glued to the small ‘Stranger is typing…’ message at the bottom of the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back.
> 
> Getting steamier now. Third (and maybe a forth, idek yet) part will be on the way. Sorry about the wait but this is my first publicly published/posted smut piece, so I’m still finding my feet here.
> 
> Thanks for all the positive comments that I’ve received so far. They’ve all encouraged me to go on with this.
> 
> Now, without further ado...

**Stranger: So how many pieces am I taking off?**

Monika paused, caught slightly off guard by just how far her new companion was going to go. Sure, there was always the chance that she’d click ‘Stop’ without any warning and leave her high and dry (well… not exactly dry), but they had come this far…

_You: You can take off the socks for starters. Though I personally would’ve only counted both of them together as just ‘one’, not two separate items of clothing._

**Stranger: An advantage is an advantage, regardless of the margin…**

Monika was about to shoot back her retort when movement on her screen caught her eye. She watched her new friend back away from the camera slightly, her face still strategically out of sight, as she started to slowly and sensually slide the socks off of her smooth and pale legs, the skin shining from the reflection of the laptop’s light.

This girl was devious, performing a move like that. She had done that on purpose, there was no mistaking that. And a glimpse of the girl’s mouth, bearing a very self-satisfied smirk, as she moved the laptop into its earlier position made that all the more clear.

**Stranger: Enjoy the show?**

_You: That was mean, and you have amazing legs. Shame I’m not there to run my hands along them._

Monika fought back the blush as she re-read her rather forward remark, replaying that small striptease from seconds ago in her head.

**Stranger: That’s reassuring. If my current job falls through, I can go to work as a stripper or something.**

_You: Implying that you don’t already strip? That little show was too well done for an amateur act._

**Stranger: Implying that you know the difference between amateur and professional acts?**

* * *

_You: Implying that you know the difference between amateur and professional acts?_

Emma was enjoying the back and forth between her friend. The mood between them was a very pleasant mix of playful teasing and flirting with a dash of slowly building sexual tension. If she was being completely honest, this particular conversation was quickly growing to be one of her top three interactions of all time.

Maybe even the best one yet.

She bit back a laugh as she noticed her friend freeze up slightly at her playful remark, and eagerly awaited her response.

**Stranger: And what if I did?**

She… well, she wasn’t expecting that. Though it did prompt a number of different questions that she wanted to ask.

_You: Well, in your professional opinion… how did I do?_

Emma bit her lip slightly, now more than a little bit curious and even a bit anxious about the incoming reply.

**Stranger: For starters, socks are a great place to begin with, especially the knee-high ones you were wearing.**

**Stranger: And while the contrast between the dark navy blue and your pale, creamy skin was just to die for, I feel you could’ve slowed it down just a little bit more…**

**Stranger: You came across a little too ‘eager’. But that was the only fault I can see. Camera angle was good, build up and execution was well done… you certainly held my attention.**

Smiling, Emma leant forward a little so she could type up her reply, but stopped when she saw one more message come through.

**Stranger: But we’re still not level… and I actually have a challenge for you. I doubt it’ll be very hard, but it’s still a challenge.**

* * *

_You: But we’re still not level… and I actually have a challenge for you. I doubt it’ll be very hard, but it’s still a challenge._

Monika watched as her friend leant back from the camera in thought, then moved back forward and typed her reply. She wondered if she was going to go ahead with this next little ‘dare’ of hers.

**Stranger: You’ve got me equal parts curious and cautious… what’s this challenge you’ve got for me?**

_You: Just a simple test of dexterity, really, plus it’ll allow you get us even now. I’m missing one piece of clothing that you’re wearing, which is a bra, and I’d like to see you take it off without taking anything else off._

Monika waited for the response, silently hoping she’d go along with the challenge and not leave out of either disgust or a sudden lack of confidence.

**Stranger: I’ll give it a shot… though I haven’t exactly done it with a sports bra before…**

Her eyebrows shot up in mild surprise. A sports bra? She hadn’t exactly figured that into the equation. Sure, the whole ‘bra off under the shirt’ trick was easy with the regular clasp ones, but sports and compression bras were a whole other deal.

_You: Hey, if it’s too hard for you, don’t worry about it._

**Stranger: First time for everything, and besides...**

**Stranger: I like a challenge.**

Monika sat back and rested her hands in her lap, watching as her friend commenced her little dare, genuinely curious as to how they’d approach such a task.

She began by sliding down the straps of her tank top down her shoulders and arms, just enough for them to get free but not too low as for the neckline to slip below her bust. Then, with a small smirk that Monika only just noticed through the less-than-perfect video quality, she crossed her arms and slowly pulled the tight fabric of the sports bra up and over her head, her breasts popping out for a few scant seconds before they were covered up by the neckline of the top as she quickly pulled the top back into place.

Monika’s mouth dropped open slightly, and she could feel the blood rush to her face at how easily her companion had accomplished the task, just how satisfied she looked doing it, and that quick flash of skin. She replayed that brief exposure in her head a couple of times, then gently shook it as she noticed a new message appear on screen.

**Stranger: That honestly was easier than I thought.**

**Stranger: Though I think I failed at the last moment. But I’m sure you didn’t mind being flashed.**

_You: Oh, definitely no objections here. If anything, I’m more than open to you redressing yourself to practise a few more times._

**Stranger: Heh, I could tell… I never knew I could see the twin peaks from here.**

Monika scrunched her eyebrows in thought as she processed that remark, then glanced down and noticed exactly what was being referred to. How she hadn’t noticed her own nipples growing firm was beyond her, as they tended to become sensitive in that particular state.

Reflexively she pulled her top down a little lower, biting back a gasp as her now sensitive nips brushed against the fabric of her top. Her eyes flicked up to the screen, and she saw that she wasn’t the only one with their lower lip between a set of teeth.

_You: I’d brush it off as saying it was cold in here, but we both know that isn’t true._

**Stranger: Shame, I’d would’ve offered to share some of my body heat with you in that case. Guess you’ll have to go without.**

_You: I’m enough of a furnace as it is, so I guess that’s a win for me._

**Stranger: Oh? So you don’t like getting hot under the covers?**

_You: Take it this way: if I weren’t on camera and already asleep, I’d be wearing a lot less._

* * *

**Stranger: Take it this way: if I weren’t on camera and already asleep, I’d be wearing a lot less.**

Emma smirked as she filed that little bit of knowledge away, leaning forward and typing away her next response.

_You: Now I’m more inclined to jump into bed with you._

She shifted as she felt her arousal start to take hold, a hand drifting down to adjust her shorts and try and keep herself from getting too worked up too soon. While she was planning of ridding herself of her clothing tonight, she didn’t want to expedite the process. For once, she was actually enjoying the flirty banter with tonight’s stranger. A much welcomed change of pace.

**Stranger: As long as you’re okay with sharing with a sheet stealer.**

_You: I think we’d have more pressing issues than who’s using the sheets if we were sharing a bed._

Emma sat back, satisfied by the visible blush forming on the stranger’s neck in the camera window. It was only far though; the sight of those perky nipples had Emma starting to crave them. If her eyes weren’t on the text window, they were locked onto those points. It was a sign that her companion was more than likely just as turned on as she was.

_You: Then again… I’ve heard that sheets can make a very good blindfold in the right application._

She watched as the blush on the stranger’s neck grew, and how she stiffened up suddenly. There was a few seconds of stillness and silence in the chat window, then the stranger leant forward and replied.

**Stranger: I can’t do this anymore.**

Emma started to curse herself, regretting her last comment. Downtrodden, she started to move her mouse over to the SKIP button, but movement in the camera window had her pause.

Her eyes widened at the sight. The stranger was laying back against her pillows, neck still cut off at the top of the frame, with her top now nowhere to be seen. Instead, clutched tightly in one hand was a perky and creamy breast, fingers pinching a nipple as the stranger’s other hand was reaching forward and typing.

**Stranger: Are you going to sit there and gawk or are you going to join me already?**

Emma sat there in sheer shock, not expecting this sudden change. She thought that she’d pushed the stranger too far in one direction, only to find out that she’d pushed her in the complete opposite way. She leant forward and typed out a quick response, then shuffled back and adjusted herself accordingly.

_You: Yes ma’am._

She quickly pulled off her tank top, shivering as her chest was now exposed to the cool air of her bedroom, and then shifted the laptop around so that her body from her neck down to her upper thighs was still visible, and started to run her hands along her skin.

Fighting the urge to dive right in, she let a hand wander across the tops of her thighs as her other slid up to caress her own breasts, fingertips ghosting across her skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

_You: There wasn’t anything you wanted me to do to you in particular, was there?_

The stranger paused her own ministrations and reached forward to reply.

**Stranger: I’m a firm believer of doing unto others what you would want done to you.**

Emma smirked to herself, knowing that this stranger was about to be taken on a ride.

_You: Then, I hope you can keep up. Follow me and do as I do. Don’t worry about replying if you find yourself… too busy._


End file.
